Honest Hearts
by The Crimson Fury
Summary: KENNY NEEDS MY HELP.
1. Working with the devil

As I'm relaxin' in my office, listening to tunes, aHologram appears in front of me. Its Kenny. I put my rifle up to his head, but realized how stupid that was. But Hey, he did kill my family and friends. CT shunned me for stalking him and Ajr. Its just Steve and I now. Which, since he is part GIR, pathetic.

"Hello Neighbor!" He yelled, smiling

"Can you tell me where you are now, or am I going to listen?" I ask, annoyed he calls me for fun.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you are for hire. I have a small problem. If you help me with it, I will give you the information you always desired. The Kennybot's weakness."

"What is your problem?"

"Well, you see, a small girl, about 13, has destroyed Kennybot Factory after Kennybot Factory. Take care of her, and I will tell you the Kennybot's weakness. You have 2 minutes to get ready or destroy this hologram."

I think about it in my head. I always wanted to know a Kennybot's weakness, so I could storm Kenny's fortress with it. I holster my rifle, and grab steve. One minuite later The Hologram Kenny hit a button, and we were teleported somewhere.

Once I open my eyes, I see it's a Kennybot factory. An operational one at that. I pull out my rifle. A Kennybot walks up to me, and I almost miss that that it has a note. I grab it and read it.

Don't worry. For the time being, The Kennybots will not engage you. This one will show you around. And if this factory blows up, You're dead meat.

"Well, That's refreshing" I say, and follow this bot on the tour. The Factory is a maze, with a huge conveyor belt running through it. Metal is molded into Kennybots here, Kennybot weapons are attached here, This bot should just point at where she might attack. I'm half asleep by the time the tour's though. I see Steve doodling on a notepad. I ask the bot a few more questions and then he leaves us to plan. I look at Steve's notepad. It looks like a blueprint of the place, only a path that shows the best way to infiltrate and destroy.

"Master, If she jumps out heat vent 11243 here, places an 'splodey on the liquefiers, that would make a huge mess. Then, She could use the catwalks to go right above the ammunition and weapons. That would make an even bigger 'splodey. Finnally, If she hits the central cortex of the conveyor belt, that would send everything into something else and cause such a big 'Splodey I approve!"

"Okaaayy" I say, and decide to take his advice and plant a small trap in front of vent 11243. I then run over to the liquefiers. I bend down and begin to alter it so It wont make such a big explosion, but apparently Kennybots like their liquifiers the way they are. I then inspect the Catwalk. I then cut some ropes on the catwalk so it cant support her weight, thu crippling her plan completely. A Kennybot eerily sneaks up behind me and stuff me and Steve into a potato sack. I feel us being thrown outside as we try to escape the sack. Steve just remembered he had claws, and scratched the potato sack until the pieces were microscopic. I think he has claustrophobia. Well, anyway, I decide to wait until the nab her, since that was the deal. I hope.


	2. An Angel to clear my doubts

It was about midnight when I saw something moving. I stealthily got up, and started to follow it. It was getting closer to Kenny's factory, so I moved in. The black blob didn't see me come and tackle it. I shine a light on it and see it was a girl. About thirteen. pretty blond hair. She was beautiful. She sees I wasn't going to attack her.

"You work for Kenny, don't you?"

Not anymore," I say, and got off her.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have to go," She said, and started to run

"WAIT!" I call out. For some reason, she stopped and turned around." I Know information. Steve, show her the plans." Steve chucked the notepad at her, and went somewhere to sleep. She looked at the plan.

"This is good. Maybe you aren't so bad after all," She said, and went. I grabbed her before she could leave.

"Wait. The vent has a mine on in front of the grate, which can be used to blow up the liquefiers. The catwalk is unstable, and could be used as a distraction. And I'm Coming with you."

No. You see, Kenny blew up my home, my family. I want revenge. Tonight's the night. Sorry."

" He did he same to me. I lost my parents. Then, he took the people I love. I did this to get on the inside. I had a plan to kill him if I see him. I am coming.

"Ozone, don't let your personal feelings get in the way with work. We will all be killed if you-

I put a tranq in him. He deserved it, too. I turn around and see she took the cover off the vent and is crawling inside. I scurry over there and catch up to her.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." I ask, staying right behind her.

"its Courtney Rose, if you must know," Courtney said, and made a sudden halt. I look over her shoulder and see the mine, primed to detonate.

"Press the tiny button near the bottom to deactivate it," I tell her She presses it, and to her relief, no explosion. She puts it in her pocket and kicks down the grate. We jump out behind a huge concrete pillar.

"Press the red button on the top, and you will have three seconds to throw it before detonation," I tell Courtney.

She grabs it out of her pocket, takes aim at the liquefiers, and hit's the button as she releases it from her hand. It hit's a liquefier and causes a series of chain reaction explosions. We run the other way to the ammunition and weapon station. Courtney pulls out a grenade, smiles, and pulls the pin. I duck to cover as she throws it. It in the center of the ammo pile, and creates a fierce explosion. This one started an immense fire. I use the flames as cover as I run and grab two rocket launchers. I catch up with Courtney and give her a launcher.

"This is a great idea," She said, looking it over. "Maybe it was a good idea to bring you along. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheeck. Man, That kiss felt good. It felt right. Wow, I never thought a kiss on the cheek could be that strong. The smoke from the fire is spreading everywhere. We don't have to be stealthy to avoid Kenny bots. We find ourselves back at the vent, which was filled up with smoke. She starts running. I don't know where, but I follow her. We weave in and out of machines, with all Kennybots trying to put out the fire. We reach a couple of sealed doors.

"Crap. Well, That ruins one escape ro-

She is cut off by me firing a rocket at the door, and creating a hole big enough for us to get into. I jump headfirst into the hole, and see lots of hovercraft everywhere. The hangar. Courtney jumps though the hole and immediately run towards one. I follow her and hear Kennybots trying to open the door.

"Floor It!" I yell, and point y rocket launcher at the door. I move away drom the controls and trip over something. Courtney dropped her launcher when we got in. I grab it, and fire both rocket launchers when the Kennybots hack open the door. I fire volley after volley of rockets, and by the time Courtney starts moving the hovercraft there are at least 20 Kenny bots on the floor. I fire a few more shots, the get in the copilot seat.

"Where to?" I ask.

"I, I, I don't know." She said. "That was the last Kennybot factory, and I have nothing else to do."

"You could stay with me," In say. "I mean, if you're alright with it and all-

She kissed me. A deep kiss, and I felt so warm inside.

"You know, my dad always said when two honest hearts kiss, it brings a great warmth to both. He was right," She said. I hear a scratching, and realize Steve was napping in the back of the hovercraft. I guess things aren't so bad after all.


End file.
